Photoconductors that are selected for imaging systems, such as xerographic imaging processes, are known. These photoconductors usually contain certain photogenerating layer pigments and charge transport layer components. A problem associated with a number of the known photoconductors is that undesirable image ghosting may result on the developed xerographic images, which ghosting causes image defects, and unwanted background deposits. This ghosting in turn may require the untimely replacement of photoconductors at significant costs.
Also known are photoconductors that have a minimum or lack resistance to abrasion from dust, charging rolls, toner, and carrier. While used photoconductor components can be partially recycled, there continues to be added costs and potential environmental hazards when recycling. Further, the surface layers of photoconductors are subject to scratches, which decrease their lifetime, and in xerographic imaging systems adversely affect the quality of the developed images.
Thus, there is a need for ghost resistant photoconductors with excellent or acceptable mechanical characteristics, especially in xerographic systems where biased charging rolls (BCR) are used.
There is also a need for photoconductors with acceptable low ghosting characteristics, and which photoconductors permit the rapid transport of holes in the charge transport layer present in the photoconductor, and for photoconductors with long term photoconductor stability.
Further, there is a need for new polymeric binders that can effectively have dispersed therein a charge transport compound, and which binders are compatible with conventional polymer binders used in charge transport layers, such as polycarbonates.
Photoconductors with excellent cyclic characteristics and stable electrical properties, stable long term cycling, minimal charge deficient spots (CDS), and acceptable lateral charge migration (LCM) characteristics, such as excellent LCM resistance, are also desirable.
These and other needs are believed to be achievable in embodiments with the photoconductors disclosed herein.